


Kunsel thân mến

by Deke_upshur, Sinnatious



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deke_upshur/pseuds/Deke_upshur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnatious/pseuds/Sinnatious
Summary: Sau khi Avalance thất bại trong việc thổi tung Sector 5 Reactor, Cloud bắt đầu nhận được tin nhắn từ một người lạ bí ẩn biết rất nhiều thông tin qua PHS của anh.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear Kunsel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/360944) by [Sinnatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnatious/pseuds/Sinnatious). 



Tin nhắn đầu tiên đến ngay sau thất bại của Avalanche trong việc thổi tung lò phản ứng Sector 5.

Cloud đang ở nhà Aeris, chuẩn bị đồ đạc trong phòng ngủ trống sau khi họ trốn thoát khỏi Turk. PHS của anh bíp lên hai tiếng trong túi – một âm thanh ủ dột, quá to trong sự tĩnh lặng của căn nhà đang chìm vào giấc ngủ.  Người cựu SOLDIER lôi nó ra và lật mở nắp màn hình, mong chờ một tin nhắn lo lắng của Tifa. Anh vẫn chưa cho ai khác trong Avalanche số điện thoại của mình cả.

**Người gửi: Không rõ**

**Chủ đề: Đúng là cậu đấy hả?**

‘Này, Cloud phải không? Là Kunsel đây – tôi là bạn của Zack. Cậu đã nghe về tôi bao giờ chưa? Cũng lâu rồi nên chắc cậu đã quên. Zack từng kể về cậu suốt, nhưng rồi cậu biến mất trong cùng nhiệm vụ với cậu ấy. Tôi đã không tin khi nghe được chuyện xảy ra ở lò  phản ứng Sector 5. Cậu được cho là đã chết rồi, thế mà cậu đột nhiên xuất hiện ở Midgar! Liệu cậu ta có trốn thoát cùng cậu không?”

Đáng nhẽ anh nên lờ nó đi. Nhưng cái tên có gì đó thân thuộc, cho dù anh chẳng hiểu nổi tin nhắn.

Dù cảm thấy ngu ngốc anh vẫn nhắn lại ngắn gọn.

**Người gửi: Cloud**

**Chủ đề: (không)**

‘Anh đang nói cái gì vậy? Zack là ai?’

Anh chờ nhưng không có tin trả lời, thế nên anh để cái PHS lên bàn cạnh giường và nằm xuống tấm trải giường mềm mại, mát lạnh ngủ. Đã lâu lắm rồi anh mới được ngủ trên một cái giường như thế này. Chính xác thì đã bao lâu rồi? Anh không nhớ nổi nhưng cảm giác như thể đã _nhiều năm_ rồi.

Ngay lúc anh chuẩn bị vào giấc, sự yên tĩnh lại bị phá tan bởi tiếng chuông điếc tai. Anh lần mò tắt nó trước khi nó kịp đánh thức cả nhà dậy.

**Người gửi: Số lạ**

**Chủ đề: Cậu nghiêm túc đấy hả?**

‘Cậu không cần giả vờ với tôi đâu. Tôi sẽ không báo cáo cậu với Shinra.’

Cảm thấy bực mình, Cloud nhắn lại.

**Người gửi: Cloud**

**Chủ đề: (không)**

‘Tôi còn không liên quan gì đến Shinra nữa. Tôi bỏ SOLDIER rồi. Làm sao anh có được số này?”

Thời gian chờ hồi âm lần này thậm chí còn lâu hơn. Anh không thèm nằm xuống nữa – chỉ đơn giản ngồi đợi trong bóng tối, những bức tườn trong căn phòng sáng lên một màu xanh le lói phản chiếu từ ánh sáng màn hình.

**Người gửi: Số máy lạ**

**Chủ đề: Có gì đó không ổn**

‘Tôi cần kiểm tra vài thứ. Tôi sẽ giữ liên lạc.’

Quái lạ. Có lẽ đây chỉ là hiểu nhầm.

Cloud lưu  tên và số máy vào PHS để đề phòng, rồi quẳng nó ra khỏi tâm trí và quay đi ngủ.

* * *

Trái ngược với những gì anh mong đợi, những tin nhắn bí ẩn này không hề chấm dứt. Nhưng Cloud đã quên mất tin nhắn PHS bất thường mà anh nhận được đêm trước trong cơn vội vã để giải cứu Tifa khỏi Don Corneo. Cho đến khi âm báo tin nhắn vang lên trong sự ồn ã của Wall Market đòi hỏi sự chú ý của anh.

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Tôi nghe được về kế hoạch của cậu**

‘Định đột nhập vào chỗ lão Don, đúng không? Cậu nên kiểm tra Honeybee Inn. Tôi cá là họ có cái cậu cần!  Nhưng cậu cần có Member’ Card để vào đấy. Có một gã bên ngoài Wall Market phát chúng đấy.”

Anh lóng ngóng gần đánh rớt PHS vì sốc. _Cái khỉ_ gì thế?

**Người gửi: Cl** o **ud**

**Chủ đề: (không)**

‘Làm sao anh biết được chuyện đấy? Và anh vẫn chưa nói cho tôi biết sao anh có được số điện thoại này.”

Những gì viết trên màn hình vẫn còn lâu mới đủ để biểu cảm độ kinh hãi của anh.

Câu trả lời đến một cách nhanh chóng.

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Tôi chống lưng cho cậu**

‘Không cần giữ bí mật với tôi đâu bởi vì tôi biết cách lấy được thông tin. Thế nên cậu bỏ việc giả vờ ấy đi. Tin tôi đi. Tôi không làm được gì nhiều, nhưng tôi sẽ canh chừng cho cậu.’

Cloud nhìn qua vai đầy nghi ngại. Người nào có thể tiết lộ chuyện này? _Ông thợ làm váy_?

Cuối cùng, anh vẫn lấy Member’s Card và đi vào Honeybee Inn vì tò mò.  Việc này _thật sự_ giúp cho việc giả dạng của anh nhưng khi anh hỏi mấy gã trong bồn tắm nước nóng xem liệu họ có biết ‘Kunsel’, anh liền bị hỏi liệu đấy có phải là người anh thích hay bạn trai anh, kèm theo việc bị nhìn đểu và than thở tiếc nuối.

Cuộc nói chuyện tiêu tùng từ đây. 

* * *

Họ đã tìm được Tifa và mọi người may mắn thoát khỏi biệt thự của Corneo mà không bị sàm sỡ. Bây giờ Cloud đang bận bịu cố gắng hết sức để không lăn đùng ra vì mùi thối trong đường cống. Anh là đàn ông đích thực. Đàn ông đích thực thì không bận tâm những điều như thế. Và sau khi trải qua mấy giờ kinh hoàng lúc trước, anh đã quyết  tâm bảo vệ toàn bộ những gì còn sót  lại của độ nam tính của mình.

Nhưng anh cũng là một SOLDIER và đây là một trong những lúc mà thậm chỉ chỉ _một tí_ giác quan cảm nhận được cường hóa cũng trở thành một gánh nặng cực kì, _cực kì_ kinh khủng.

Hai tiếng bíp cô độc vang vọng trong đường cống thoát nước. Đây là lần thứ ba trong giờ này.

“Là PHS của anh à?” Tifa hỏi.

“Ừ.” Anh dùng kiếm đâm một con chuột đang chạy trước mặt họ, chỉ để cho anh cái cớ để tập trung vào một cái gì khác. Ít nhất thì đấy là một con chuột _to tổ bố_ , thế nên anh không thấy ăn năn.

“Vậy sao anh không trả lời nó? Đấy có thể là những người khác đang cố liên lạc với chúng ta!” Avalanche thường gửi tin nhắn thay vì gọi trực tiếp. Dễ để mã hóa hơn và ít có cơ hội để Shinra có thể lần ra được vị trí của họ.

“Không phải họ đâu,” Cloud trả lời. “Chỉ là tin nhắn rác thôi.” Đối với anh như thế là kết thúc cuộc nói chuyện.

Tay này quá là _đáng sợ._ Làm gì có ai biết rõ về hệ thống cống ở Midgar đến thế?

* * *

 “Lũ... lũ khốn nạn đó! Làm toàn bộ việc này để làm gỉ hả?”  Barrett chửi đổng lên trời, khẩu gun-arm vung vẩy đầy nguy hiểm.

Khói bụi cuộn quanh giầy của anh. Họ không thể nhìn thấy mặt trời vì bầu không khí dầy đặc những khói dù cả một phần Plate đã bị phá hủy.

PHS của anh kêu lên – tiếng chuông gần lạc mất trong tiếng gào khóc đau thương của những người còn sót lại

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Sector  7**

‘Nếu cậu đọc được tin nhắn này thì tôi chắc cậu đã thoát ra an toàn. Cậu tin được không? Cả một Sector đã bị phá hủy đơn giản như thế.  Tôi đang điều khiển đám đông ở Sector 8, đúng là đại họa. Cậu cần biết là họ đổ tội cho các cậu đánh sập Tấm Sắt. Ờ, phải rồi. Họ nghĩ mình lừa được ai cơ chứ? Khu ổ chuột đang trở thành vấn đề lớn. Họ thậm chí chẳng thèm nhắc đến việc xây dựng lại-”  
Tin nhắn còn dài nữa nhưng Cloud xóa nó đi mà không thèm đọc. Ngay lúc này đây, anh không quan tâm bất kể điều gì một kẻ thuộc _Shinra_ nói.

* * *

Chưa đầy hai ngày sau, Cloud nằm trên sàn nhà bê tông lạnh lẽo của phòng giam, nhìn lên trần nhà xám xịt buồn tẻ. Anh không ngủ được dù vẫn còn mệt mỏi vì toàn bộ trận đánh, leo cầu thang và bò trong ống thông hơi trước đó. Tâm trí anh không yên.

_Bíp bíp._

Màn hình PHS của anh sáng lên, nhuộm phòng giam một màu xanh mờ nhạt. Vì lý do nào đó, dù Shinra đã mất công tịch thu vũ khí và materia của họ sau cuộc giải cứu thất bại, chúng đã không thèm tịch thu PHS của anh. Có lẽ là chúng quên  mất. Vì mấy ngày nay là những ngày bận rộn của công ty này. Mà có lẽ chúng đang mong ai đó _sẽ gọi đến_ giúp, để dụ toàn bộ thành viên Avalanche còn lại vào thẳng ổ behemoth.

Cloud đã nhất nhất lờ đi những tin nhắn bí ẩn, xóa chúng ngay khi vừa nhận được. Anh nghịch với cái PHS một lúc, vẫn tức giận với Shinra nhưng không còn thấy sôi máu nữa.

Anh không hiểu nổi người tên là ‘Kunsel’ người đã nhắn gần như đều đặn cho anh  mấy ngày điên loạn này là người thế nào. Một mặt, anh ta biết nhiều thông tin đến đáng ngờ. Nhưng mặt khác, lời mách nước của anh ta đã giúp anh đột nhập biệt thự của Corneo một cách thành công. Và anh ta đã cố gắng cảnh báo anh về kế hoạch của ShinRA về về việc đổ tội về tấm Plate lên đầu họ, cho dù Cloud đã không có tâm trạng nào mà để ý.

 Thở dài nhẫn nhục, anh đọc qua tin nhắn của mình.

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Đừng sợ**

‘Tôi nghe được tin mấy cậu bị bắt. Tôi đã bảo cậu phải cẩn thận rồi mà! Cậu không nghe lời tôi à? Nhưng mà lao thẳng vào trụ sở như thế đúng là liều thật đấy. Ít nhất thì cậu cũng làm xứng danh SOLDIER. Tôi chẳng ngủ được tí nào tuần này vì cậu. Tốt nhất là cậu nên biết điều đi.’

Mầm mống hi vọng bắt đầu nảy mầm. Anh bất đắc dĩ lắm mới dám tin _ai đó_ từ ShinRa sau những gì đã diễn ra ở Sector 7,  nhưng anh không còn tùy chọn nào khác và người liên lạc bí ẩn với anh có thể là phao cứu cánh cuối cùng của họ.

Thêm nữa, mọi chuyện không thể _tệ hơn_ vào lúc này.

**Người gửi: Cloud**

**Chủ đề: (không)**

‘Anh có kế hoạch gì à?’

**Người gửi: Kusel**

**Chủ đề: Chịu khó đợi**

‘Tôi đang tìm cách. Tôi không làm được gì nhiều từ bên trong mà không để lộ vỏ bọc của mình nhưng tôi sẽ tìm ra thôi.’

“PHS của ai đấy?” Barrett hằm hè. “Tôi đang cố ngủ đây! Chỗ này khó chịu như mọi người tưởng! Lũ Shinra khốn khiếp...”

“Barrett, im đi!” Tifa cằn nhằn từ phòng giam bên cạnh. 

Làu bàu, Barrett lại rơi vào im lặng. Cloud đảo mình nằm nghiêng sang bên thân. Ngủ trên sàn phòng giam lạnh lẽo cảm giác quen đến lạ lùng.

Ba giờ sau, anh bị đánh thức bởi một tiếng bíp từ chiếc PHS.

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Kiểm tra cửa phòng cậu**

‘Nhưng cậu vẫn cần tự giải quyết lũ bảo vệ.’

Có điều khi Cloud ra bên ngoài, tất cả bảo vệ đều đã chết.

* * *

Cloud chửi thề khi chiếc trực thăng bay khỏi mái tòa nhà cao tầng, Rufus va Palmer bám lấy chiếc thang dây, biến khỏi tầm với. Quá chậm. Anh không thể làm gì được vào lúc này. Anh cần biến khỏi đây và gặp lại mọi người trước khi ShinRa lại bắt được anh một lần nữa.

Anh lao ra chỗ thang máy, ấn mạnh nút mở cửa. Chúng mở với một tiếng tinh ngoan ngoãn và anh đi vào trong. Anh đã chậm mất bao lâu? Liệu những người kia vẫn an toàn? Chắc họ đã có một cuộc tẩu thoát trơn tru. Không có đủ _thời gian_ để mọi người phản ứng. Tin đồn có thể lan ra với tốc độ ánh sáng nhưng mệnh lệnh thì mất nhiều thời gian hơn để được thực hiện.

Ngay lúc đó PHS của anh kêu lên. Anh cuống cuồng lấy nó ra.

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Cần đi nhờ không?**

‘Cậu có thấy phòng trưng bày trên đường vào không? Đấy là một cuộc giới thiệu công nghệ của ShinRa. Một trong những điểm nhấn của nó là Hardy-Daytona. Nó là một con quái vật thật sự, một trong số những chiếc xe đầu tiên sử dụng động cơ đốt trong 4 kì – dòng VE4-Ge. ShinRa quảng cáo nó như hình mẫu của thiết kế xe mô tô, nhưng lý do nó không được đưa vào sản xuất hàng loạt là do quá nặng’

Cloud chửi thầm. Anh đang chạy trốn vậy mà Kunsel lại đi kể cho anh về _nghiên cứu và phát  triển phương tiện vận chuyển_?

Cho đến khi anh đọc đến cuối tin nhắn và hiểu ra.

‘Nhưng trọng lượng của nó không phải là vấn đề cho SOLDIER. Cho cậu biết nó còn đầy nguyên một bình xăng mới đổ. Tốn xăng như điên nhưng chắc vẫn đủ để đưa cậu ra khỏi Midgar.’

Quyết định trong tích tắc. Anh nhắn tin cho Tifa đi trước và nhấn nút đến phòng trưng bày.

* * *

Bằng một cách nào đó, họ thoát khỏi Midgar an toàn. Anh, Tifa, Aeris, Barrett và Red XIII.

Chiếc xe tải đã hỏng khiến họ phải đi bộ đến Kalm, lầm lũi vượt qua những vùng đất hoang với chỉ vài lọ potion và mấy viên materia cấp thấp. Ánh mặt trời đốt cháy gáy hắn một cách tàn nhẫn, cổ họng hắn khô rát đầy cát bụi và chẳng có gì mấy để ngắn nhìn trên đường đi ngoại trừ mấy bụi cây xơ xác vật lộn để sống sót giữa những tảng đá. Tifa và Barrett đi phía trước, chắn chắn là để thảo luận mọi chuyện đã xảy ra cho Avalanche. Aeris và Red XIII đi cùng anh nhưng khi PHS của Cloud rung lên trong túi, anh tận hưởng sự phân tán và lùi lại đằng sau để đọc tin.

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Về cô gái đó**

‘Tôi nghe Aeris đang ở với mấy cậu. Chăm sóc cô ấy cho tốt nhé? Cô ấy rất quan trọng với với một người bạn của tôi. Tôi đã cố bảo vệ cô ấy nhưng Turk đã lo việc đấy rồi. Tôi đoán chuyện chắc chẳng đi đến đâu.’

Anh nhíu mày.

**Người gửi: Cloud**

**Chủ đề: (không)**

‘Tôi đã muốn hỏi điều này từ lâu rồi. Anh LÀ ai?’

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Chỉ là một SOLDIER**

‘Tôi đoán cậu không nhớ. Tôi là một SOLDIER Second Class. Bọn tôi trở thành hàng ngũ ưu tú những ngày này. ShinRa đã dừng việc tạo SOLDIER mới vài năm về trước. Lý do chính thức là do công ty thấy không cần tạo ra nữa sau khi chiến tranh Wutai kết thúc, nhưng không ai tin điều đó cả. Vì thế giờ không còn mấy người chúng tôi còn sót lại – số lượng thành viên bọn này đã giảm sút được một thời gian rồi. Tôi thì biết cúi đầu xuống và không gây ra rắc rối. Tôi muốn bỏ việc nhưng tôi đoán cậu biết rõ hơn ai hết ta không thể đơn giản ‘bỏ nghề’ SOLDIER được.’

Vẫn không nói gì đến lời nhận xét khó hiểu của anh ta trong tin nhắn đầu tiên anh ta gửi. Thật lạ là anh không thể nhớ người này khi anh đã từng thuộc SOLDIER. Cloud đoán là do anh gặp khó khăn khi nhớ _tất cả mọi người_ nhưng điều này vẫn khiến anh phiền lòng.

“Aeris,” sau đó anh đã thầm hỏi cô khi những người khác không nghe được. “Em có biết người nào tên là Kunsel không?”

 Cô nhíu lông mày và khẽ mín môi một lát cố nhớ lại trước khi gật đầu. “Em nghĩ là có. Anh ta là một SOLDIER – là bạn của bạn trai cũ của em. Em gặp anh ta một lần nhưng cách lâu lắm rồi.”

Vậy nó là thật. Dù anh ta đã giúp anh suốt trong mấy ngày vừa qua, Cloud vẫn có chút nghi hoặc. Đó có thể là mật danh hoặc một lớp vỏ bọc. Thậm chí là một kẻ bám đuôi tâm thần.

Thật ra, điểm số cho kẻ bám đuôi _vẫn_ cực kì cao. 

“Anh biết anh ấy à?” Aeris hỏi.

“...Không. Chỉ là điều anh nghe được thôi.” Anh không muốn kể cho những người khác về những tin nhắn đó. Aeris sẽ hiểu nhưng những người còn lại sẽ coi nó là nguy hiểm. Cloud chắc chắn. Tại sao họ lại tin tưởng một kẻ thuộc ShinRa?

...Thế nhưng, tại sạo một người thuộc ShinRa lại muốn giúp đỡ _anh_?

* * *

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Cập nhật tin về ShinRa**

‘Phó chủ tịch công ty đã đến từ Junon để tiếp quản công ty. Thời gian của gã rất đáng ngờ, đến ngay khi cần thiết. Và gã vẫn chưa thông báo tin chính thức về cái chết của Chủ Tịch thế nên mọi người đang bối rối. Một số cho là mấy cậu làm, số khác lại bảo đấy là Sephiroth. Ý tôi là, họ bảo Sephiroth chết rồi, nhưng họ cũng nói thế về cậu.’

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Về Avalanche**

Tôi đã suy nghĩ về nhóm cậu đang ở cùng. Cậu có biết, Avalanche từng là một nhóm khác hẳn nhóm cậu đang ở cùng. ShinRa cũng đàn áp được nhóm này nhưng họ không khoen khoang nó như bình thường. Nhóm đấy cũng được trang bị kĩ  càng và có một đống công nghệ quái đảm  - còn tiêu diệt được vài SOLDIER trong thời kì của họ. Tôi đã luôn thắc mắc không hiểu một nhóm như thế thì lấy đâu ra tài trợ như vậy. Chắc là tôi sẽ tìm hiểu về nó.’

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Lũ quái vật huyền thoại**

‘Cậu đã nghe về lũ Midgar Zolom bao giờ chưa? Tôi chưa thấy chúng bao giờ nhưng có vẻ đấy là lũ rắn to như cái nhà sống trong vùng đầm lầy. Chắc chỉ là lũ rắn thường bị đột biến bởi chất thải Mako và trở lên lớn  như thế - đột biến trở thành phổ biến dạo này, cho dù ShinRa sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận việc các lò phản ứng liên quan đến nó. Thứ như thế sẽ đem SOLDIER ra làm bữa sáng, vì thế nếu cậu định vượt qua vùng đầm lầy hãy cẩn thận. Cậu có thể muốn thuê vài con chocobo từ nông trại trong vùng đồng cỏ - bằng cách đấy cậu có thể vượt được lũ quái.”

Cloud nhìn cái xác khổng lồ bị gắn trên cây.

Anh biết ơn lời cảnh báo, nhưng có vẻ họ không cần chocobo nữa rồi.

* * *

Sau khi chạm trán Turk trong mỏ mythril, họ tranh cãi nhau việc cần phải làm. Một nữa nhóm nghĩ họ nên sử dụng gợi ý về nơi Sephiroth xuất hiện, vì không còn đầu mối nào khác. Số còn lại – dù _chủ yếu_ là Barrett – nghĩ đấy là cái bẫy của ShinRa.

PHS của Cloud rung lên trong túi. Không ai để ý đến anh  nên anh mở nó và kiểm tra nó theo thói quen sắp trở dần thành quen thuộc.

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: có người nhìn thấy Sephiroth**

‘Cậu đang đuổi theo Sephiroth đúng không? Bên Turk cũng thế. Tôi biết được họ đến tận Junon để đuổi theo anh ta. Thông tin có vẻ đúng – được hội Silver Elite đăng lên. Cậu nghe về họ bao giờ chưa? Họ từng là một fanclub riêng biệt của Sephiroth, dù dạo này giống như một tôn giáo riêng hơn. Thật lòng thì họ khiến tôi sợ bỏ xừ.’

Thế thì thông tin đã được xác nhận, cô nàng Turk thật sự là lính mới và không có ý định đưa thông tin giả cho họ.

Khi anh biết ơn vì mách nước này,  anh vẫn không thể từ bỏ sự nghi ngờ của mình về người giúp đỡ bí ẩn này, thế nên lần đầu tiên sau nhiều ngày liền anh nhắn trả.

**Người gửi: Cloud**

**Chủ đề: (không)**

‘Tôi không hiểu. Tại sao lại cho tôi biết tất cả những việc này? Anh được gì từ nó?’ 

Mất một lúc để nhận tin trả lời. Barrett và Tifa vẫn cãi nhau phía xa.

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Cho  những người bạn tôi không thể giúp đỡ**

‘Tôi từng có một người bạn. Tôi không rõ điều gì đã xảy ra với cậu ấy nhưng cậu ta chống lại ShinRa, tôi đoán là thế, giống như cậu. Tôi không thể giúp được gì cho cậu ấy. Nhưng tôi vẫn còn cơ hội để giúp cậu.

Đấy là một lời đáp đầy bất an và Cloud cảm thấy tội lỗi vì đã dám hỏi. Chắc hẳn đấy là bạn trai cũ của Aeris.

Anh gập tắt cái PHS, thu hút sự chú ý của đôi bên tranh cãi. “Chúng ta đang lãng phí thời gian. Tới Junon thôi.”

* * *

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Đề phòng trộm cắp**

‘Cẩn thận khi tiến vào vùng Fort Condor. Dạo này trong rừng liên tục xảy ra cướp giật bởi một con nhỏ tự gọi mình là ‘Treasure Princess’. Làm tôi nhớ đến một đứa nhóc bạn tôi từng đi kiếm kho báu cùng. Nhắc đến mới nhớ, con bé chắc cũng...chậc, chắc không phải đâu.”

‘Anh đang đọc gì đấy? PHS của anh đấy à? Thánh thần ơi, cái đó trông như thể _hàng thời đồ đá_ vậy. Nếu mà tôi biết tôi đã chẳng thèm trộm của mấy người rồi!”

**Người gửi: Cloud**

**Chủ đề: (không)**

‘...Nhẽ ra anh phải bảo tôi sớm hơn.’ 

* * *

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Thấy cậu trên tivi**

‘Làm tốt vụ diễu hành đấy. Mấy cái hướng dẫn có giúp được gì không? Tôi nghĩ cậu chắc chỉ nhầm lẫn khoảng hai lần? Chắc hẳn là cậu vẫn nhớ những gì được huấn luyện trong quân đội.’

**Người gửi: Cloud**

**Người gửi: (không)**

‘Tôi đang đội mũ bảo vệ. Sao anh biết đấy là tôi?’

**Chủ đề: Kunsel**

**Người gửi: Vì chính tôi cũng thế**

‘Thật ra tôi gửi lộn hướng dẫn cho cậu. Tôi viết nó vội quá nên nhầm lẫn trái phải một đoạn. Đấy là cách tôi nhận ra cậu. Hình thức mà nói, cậu thực hiện nó hoàn hảo.’

Cloud cằn nhằn, nhưng tự nhắc bản thân là anh nên biết ơn vì nhận được _bất cứ_ hướng dẫn nào trong thời gian ngắn đến thế.

* * *

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Bãi biển!**

“Đang trên đường đến Costa de Sol đúng không!  Cậu đã đến đây bao giờ chưa? Chỗ này từng là điểm nghỉ dưởng yêu thích của SOLDIER đấy – ShinRa lắp đặt một đống trang thiết bị tiện nghi cho họ sử dụng miễn phí. Chủ tịch cũng có hẳn một biệt thự tại đây nhưng chả mấy khi dùng. Đúng là phí của. Họ có bán chỗ đấy đi tôi cũng chả ngạc nhiên’

“Cậu cứ nhắn tin với ai suốt thế?” giọng Red XIII  ồm ồm vang lên cạnh anh trong phòng chứa đồ chật chội của tàu ngầm.

Cloud lẳng lặng nhét PHS vào trong túi. “Nhiều khi đến tôi cũng thắc mắc.”  Red phất đuôi khi nghe thế nhưng cậu ta không hỏi thêm gì.

Kunsel không phải là Turk, nhỉ? Không thể nào. Nếu không thì Avalanche đã đi lộ trước cả khi họ làm nổ Lò phản ứng _đầu tiên_. Và Fort Condor chắc hẳn đã bị _tống tiền_ để đầu hàng.

* * *

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Hojo là lão khốn nạn**

‘Có vẻ là lão chỉ quẳng lại mỗi cái đơn thôi việc rồi chuồn luôn. Lúc các cậu ở Junon ấy. Lão lặm mất tăm khỏi Midgar.  Tôi chả thấy tiếc lúc cho lắm - chả ưa nổi lão đấy – nhưng với tình hình thế này không hiểu sao tôi cảm giác đây là điểm gở. Các cậu tìm thấy Sephiroth chưa?

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Cậu đến Gold Saucer nữa hả?**

‘Trước là Costa De Sol giờ là đến Gold Saucer? Nếu tôi mà không biết chắc tôi tưởng các cậu đang du lịch mất. Nhưng tôi nghĩ chắc là không tìm được gì nhiều đâu. Ý tôi là, Sephiroth đến Gold Saucer làm gì? Rõ ràng là không phải đi ngồi Thuyền tình yêu rồi.”

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Người gửi: Cậu thích vào tù lắm nhỉ.**

‘Giúp cậu vượt ngục từ một lục địa khác khó lắm đấy, cậu biết không. Được rồi, bình tĩnh, tôi sẽ cho cậu biết tất cả về Đua Chocobo.”

“Cloud! Em thật không ngờ là anh đua Chocobo giỏi vậy!” Tifa sửng sốt nói một khi cuộc đua đã kết thúc và cả nhóm gặp lại nhau.

Cloud nhún vai. Dù có là lính mới tò te biết rõ được địa hình đường đua cũng tăng khả năng thắng hơn nhiều. Chưa kể đến việc biết được điểm yếu của mấy tay đua kia.

“Tui kiếm được một đống đồ nhờ cá độ vào ổng nè!” Yuffie hào hứng khoe, tay ôm một đống đồ trông như vứt đi ở Prison Town.

“Ta nhớ là nhóc nói thằng này ‘chắc chắn sẽ thua’ ”  Barret làu bàu. Có vẻ anh ta đã  thua rất thảm trong vụ cá cược này, dựa vào tình trạng thiếu đồ trang bị bảo hộ. Thua cuộc khi không đặt cho đồng đội. Dù Barret có bào chữa là anh không biết tay này có nhiều mánh lới đến thế.

* * *

Những tin nhắn cứ tiếp tục đến. Ba tin, bốn tin rồi đến sáu tin một ngày. Thỉnh thoảng Cloud mới  trả lời một trong số chúng, nhưng điều này có vẻ không làm người cung cấp thông tin cho anh nản lòng. Tay cựu SOLDIER thật sự bối rối nhưng rồi cũng bắt đầu cảm thấy dễ chịu mỗi khi nghe tiếng bip báo tin nhắn của mình.

Đôi khi đấy như một phép màu. Kunsel còn tốt hơn cả một cuốn bách khoa toàn thư về quái vật. Cloud chẳng cần động đến Scan materia nữa - cứ mỗi lần họ  đến một vùng mới, y như rằng không lâu sau Kusel đã gửi cho anh một số đoạn đàm thoại ngắn về động thực vật nơi này và loại materia gì anh cần trang bị. Bất cứ khi nào ShinRa có động tĩnh gì, anh lại được cả tá tin nhắn về tranh đấu chính trị giữa các bộ phận và vấn đề đang xảy ra trong công ty, cùng với một số lời khuyên về việc họ phải làm gì vì việc đó. Bất cứ thị trấn nào họ đi qua, anh sẽ có một tóm tắt về việc vùng đấy ra sao, có trang bị nào ở đấy, giá một đêm ở nhà nghỉ tốn bao nhiêu và có điểm nào thú vị để kiểm tra.

Nhưng anh ta lại nói ít đến lạ lùng về Gongaga.

**Chủ đề: Kunsel**

**Người gửi: Gongaga**

‘ Gongaga đã luôn là một nơi không quan trọng cho lắm kể cả trước khi vụ nổ Lò Phản ứng. Giờ mọi chuyện vẫn thuận lợi đúng không? Tốt nhất là cậu bỏ qua nó.”

Bình thường anh sẽ làm thế, nhưng họ có một bức thư từ Dio nói Sephiroth đã được thấy hướng về phía đấy. Lũ rệp bắt đầu trở thành vấn đề với họ, thế nên cuối cùng anh đã không còn sự lựa chọn.  
Rồi họ đi thẳng vào cái bẫy của Turk.

“Bọn nó bám theo mình...nhưng làm gì có dấu vết nào. Thế có nghĩa là...” Cloud lẩm bẩm.

“Có gián điệp sao?” Red XIII hỏi

“Không thể nào!” Tifa phản đối.

Cloud nhăn nhó. “Tôi không muốn nghĩ nhưng thế. Tôi tin tưởng tất cả mọi người.”

Tại sao Kunsel không _cảnh báo_ anh? Hay là anh ta ta đã không để tâm đến việc đấy, nghĩ họ sẽ không đến đây? Liệu lời khuyên của anh ta không đơn thuần chỉ là gợi ý?

Barret làu bàu. “Có khi _chính  chú mày_ là thằng phản bội! Lúc nào cũng dán mắt vào cái PHS đấy. Chắc chắn là chú mày đang báo cáo cho lũ ShinRa chứ gì.”

Cloud lườm anh ta. “Tôi cũng có nhiều lý do để hận ShinRa chẳng kém gì các người.”

“Thôi nào mọi người,” Cait Sith chen vào. “Đừng có đấu đá lẫn nhau. Ta nên đi kiểm tra qua thị trấn.”

Cloud muốn đi thẳng đến Cosmos Canyon, nhưng nếu ShinRa đang thế này, anh nghĩ  tốt nhất là nên cẩn thận. Xét cho cùng, người bảo hộ từ xa cho anh cũng vẫn chỉ là người.

Anh chắc thế thôi. Bởi vì với SOLDIERD điều này vẫn còn bị đem ra bàn cãi.

* * *

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Huyền thoại Turk.**

‘Tôi tìm được một số hồ sơ rất thú vị hôm này, nói về một tay Turk huyền thoại từng làm việc cho công ty ba mươi năm trước. Nhiệm vụ cuối cùng của ông ta trước khi biến mất là được phẩn bổ đi làm dài hạn tại Nibelheim. Nhưng mà sao Turk cử người đến làm tại nơi không quan trọng như thế? Không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra với ông ta. Tôi có nói chuyện với một tay nhà báo nghĩ rằng ngôi biệt thự ở đấy bị ma ám, có khi là linh hồn ông ta vẫn còn ở đấy.Có lắm chuyện lạ xảy ra ở Nibelheim. Cậu lớn lên ở đây phải không?”

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Nhắc đến vụ mấy hồn ma**

‘Cậu bạn của tôi từng gửi cho tôi tin hồi cậu ta còn làm nhiệm vụ ở Nibelheim. Cậu chàng nói tìm thấy một viên materia trong tháp nước làm nước cả thị trấn trở lên đỏ rực. Nếu nguồn nước mà lại có materia trong đấy thì thảo nào lũ quái trong vùng to đến vậy.’

**Người gửi: Kusel**

**Chủ đề: Có chỗ cậu nên xem qua chỗ này.**

‘Cái huyền thoại về Turk và viên materia đấy làm tôi nhớ đến một tin đồn cũ. Có vẻ trong vùng Nibel có một hang động bí mật. Nó nằm sau một thác nước nhưng chỉ có một cách duy nhất tới được đấy là đi qua đường hầm dưới nước. Nếu tìm được nó thì báo cho tôi biết nhé.’

“Sao anh lại biết có cái hang này ở đây hả Cloud?”  Tifa nhìn anh nghi hoặc.

Cloud nhún vai. Vincent đi sâu vào trong hang, mắt dính chặt vào người phụ nữ bị bao bọc trong tinh thạch.

“Cậu ta là một con chó săn chính hiệu đấy!” Cait Sith reo hò. “Tôi chưa từng thấy ai tìm được materia giỏi như cậu ta! Ai mà nghĩ đến việc tìm materia trong tháp nước chứ?” Yuffie vắt tay trước ngực, dẩu môi ủ ê vì có người giỏi việc tìm materia hơn mình.”

“SOLDIER là phải như thế hử,” Barret lè nhè nói “biết rõ materia và lũ quái vật.”

Cảm thấy tội lỗi, Cloud quay sang săm soi hang động. Mọi công sức là của Kunsel nhưng Barret không cần biết điều đó.

* * *

Cloud đã hoài nghi về việc dừng lại ở Wutai, anh đã nghĩ họ tốt nhất nên tìm kiếm thông tin về Đền thờ Ancient hơn là chọn hướng ngẫu nhiên như thế. Nhưng Kunsel kể cho anh huyền thoại về một summon mạnh và một số materia hiếm có , anh ta còn bóng gió về việc họ có thể bỏ Yuffie lại đây. Cloud đã nghĩ thông tin tình báo của Kunsel có tốt đến đâu thì anh ta cũng không thể hiểu rõ về Yuffie được, nhưng vẫn làm theo lời khuyên của Kunsel.

Hóa ra Kunsel lại đúng. Họ bỏ  được Yuffie ở đấy nhưng nhỏ lại lấy sạch số materia họ có được, thế nên họ cũng chẳng đi được thuận lợi như mong muốn

Anh chả còn mấy ngạc nhiên khi rõ cái tay nhắn tin với anh suốt ngày biết thừa Yuffie là Công Chúa. Dù vẫn thấy chưng hửng khi nhận được tin nhắn chỉ dẫn đường đi lối lại trong Pagoda of Five God, vùng cấm địa của hoàng tộc Wutai, nhưng thật lòng, anh nghĩ mình mình vốn phải quen với điều này từ lâu.

* * *

**Người gửi:  Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Có gián điệp sao?**

‘Phía công ty nhận được tin tình báo rất chính xác về phía cậu. Tôi nghĩ đã có rò rỉ thông tin bên đội cậu. Đang có gắng tìm hiểu từ bên này.’

Tin nhắn đầy bất ngờ nhưng chứa nhiều nỗi lo âu. Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên vấn đề này được nêu lên nhưng nghe chúng từ phía Kunsel…

Cloud đã muốn đi ngay sau khi đọc nó. Nhưng khi họ đến chỗ xe cáp của Gold Saucer nhà xe đã đóng cửa. Anh càng lúc càng lo lắng nhưng giờ thì không thể làm gì được. May sao Cait Sith đã nhanh chóng giúp họ đặt phòng ở Haunted House Hotel.

Những người khác nhân cơ hội này để nghỉ ngơi. Nhưng Cloud không thể thoải mái được và gần như là muốn thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi Aeris xuất hiện ngoài cửa và lôi anh đi _hẹn hò_. Kiêm luôn đi xem kịch, biểu diễn ngoài trời và đi thuyền đôi.

Đây đúng là một trải nghiệm không thực sau vài tuần liền lúc nào cũng sống trong nỗi phập phồng hoảng hốt, chúng khiến anh tạm quên đi mọi sự. Cho đến khi thuyền họ gần cập bến, chiếc PHS của anh kêu lên, phá vỡ giấc mộng yên bình này.

**Người gửi: Kusel**

**Chủ đề: Cảnh báo**

‘Đấy là con mèo robot’

Anh trợn tròn nhìn màn hình, không tin nổi vào mắt mình.

“Này, Cait Sith kìa? Cậu ấy đang làm gì vậy?” Aeris hỏi, chân rướn lên để nhìn qua đám đông.

Cloud chửi thề. “Cait Sith! Đứng lại!”

 Nhưng đã quá muộn. Con mèo đó biết anh đã nhận ra và Tseng đang chờ sẵn ở đó.

* * *

Sau vụ Cait Sith, anh không có tin tức gì từ Kunsel vài ngày liền. Sự thật là PHS của anh đã nằm im lặng cho đến khi họ đã đi đến nửa Temple of Ancient.

**Người gửi: Kusel**

**Chủ đề: Họ ổn cả**

‘Xin lỗi cậu – tôi không tìm ra được Turk đã làm gì cho đến khi quá muộn. Họ ngày càng cẩn trọng hơn – có lẽ họ đã nhận ra các cậu có được thông tin từ trong nội bộ. Nhưng đừng lo Marlene và mẹ Aerith đều ổn cả. Ai cũng biết Reeve là người tốt bụng.’

Vincent chọn đúng lúc đó xuất hiện sau lưng anh. “Cậu nên cẩn thận với điều này.”

Cloud giật mình, đóng sập nắp PHS lại và nhìn tay cựu Turk cẩn trọng. “Anh muốn nói gì?”

Tay xạ thủ lướt qua chỗ cây cầu, tấm áo choàng đỏ sẫm tung bay theo từng bước. “Bạn cậu sẽ làm một Turk giỏi. Nhưng hoạt động sâu trong lãnh thổ của kẻ thù như thế…” Lời anh ta chần chừ trong một lúc lâu “ … là một việc cực kì nguy hiểm. Đặc biệt là khi có Shinra trong số chúng ta.”

Người cựu SOLDIER siết chiếc máy chặt hơn.

Đôi mắt sắc lẻm, đỏ rực quay ra nhìn anh , nó xoáy sâu vào anh như thể thiêu cháy toàn bộ số mặt nạ anh đắp lên để tìm ra sự thật vùi bên dưới. Ngay lúc anh nghĩ mình sẽ gục ngã, ánh nhìn đó trượt đi như nước, sức ép của nó giảm dần. “…Đừng bận tậm làm gì. Tôi sẽ không nói gì với những người còn lại.”

Nói xong phần của mình. Vincent biến mất vào hành lang chật hẹp.

Cloud bị giằng xé giữa việc cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm vì Vincent sẽ giữ yên lặng và lo lắng khi anh ta phát hiện ra những tin nhắn của Kunsel. Dù rằng không có gì nhiều bị lộ ra nhưng đây vẫn là một lời nhắc nhở lạnh người về việc anh không thể bất cẩn, nhất là vào lúc này. Vì là kẻ thường xuyên bị ném vào nhà tù anh đã quên mất người đã cung cấp thông tin không ngừng nghỉ từ trong ổ quái vật của mình phải nhận  những nguy hiểm nào.  Kunsel đã từng nhắc đến nó hồi trước, nhưng lúc đó anh đã chẳng thèm _quan tâm_. Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu Turk phát hiện ra chính SOLDIER của Shinra đã tuồn thông tin cho Avalanche?

Giờ anh thật sự cảm thấy vui vì chưa từng nói với những người khác về những tin nhắn nhận được, và thận trọng hết sức với PHS của mình. Cait Sith không bao giờ được phép biết về điều này.

* * *

**Người gửi:** **Kunsel**

**Chủ đề:** **Có Mythrill không?**

‘ Có một thợ chế tạo vũ khí gần Gongaga cần một ít đấy. Nếu định đối đầu Sephiroth các cậu cần trang bị mạnh hơn, còn lão này thì có hàng hiếm đấy. Nhưng lão hay giấu đồ đi nên nếu cậu muốn lấy thì phải có gì đáng trao đổi với lão hơn là gil.’

“Tôi tình cờ có đem theo ít mythril,” Cloud nói với tay thợ làm vũ khí.

Lão ta sửng sốt. “Cậu có hả? Tuyệt vời! Nhưng mythril là hàng cực hiếm bây giờ, tôi không thể chỉ… đúng rồi! Có một cái rương trên tầng, có lẽ quý cô đây sẽ món đồ trong đấy,” ông ta chỉ về phía Aeris một cách than thiện. “Nếu cậu nghĩ thế là sòng phẳng…”

Chuyện này hóa ra lại _cực kì_ sòng phẳng. Aeris cười đến chói cả mắt khi thử Great Gospel lần đầu tiên.

“Chú mày là nhà ngoại cảm hả?” Cid cằn nhằn sau đấy. “Chú mày chỉ  ‘tình cờ’ đem theo ít mythril hả? Chúng ta bay ‘nửa vòng lục địa chỉ để lấy cái thứ khỉ gió đó!”

“Do anh mới thôi. Tay tóc dựng này _lúc nào_ cũng làm mấy trò như thế,” Barret cười nhạo. “Chắc là mấy thứ quái lạ của SOLDIER.”

Đây đương nhiên là trò quái lạ của SOLDIER rồi, chỉ là không phải tên SOLDIER họ đang nghĩ đến.

* * *

Mọi việc diễn ra một cách tệ hại tại Temple of Ancient.

Cloud ngồi vùi đầu trong lòng bàn tay. Anh đã trao đi Black Materia. Anh gần tấn công Aeris. Và bây giờ thì cô đang mất tích. Cô tự mình bỏ đi vào Sleeping Forest.

Tifa và Barret liên tục nói với anh rằng họ cần đuổi theo cô. Nhưng họ không thể hiểu. Anh _đã định tấn công Aeris._

Anh không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra nữa. Những lời khiêu khích của Sephiroth. Những hồi ức. Anh không rõ mình có đang thật sự điều khiển bản thân hay không nữa.  
Anh sắp phát điên.

Những người khác đã bỏ đi, có lẽ là để cho anh sự riêng tự để tự chấn tĩnh bản thân. Nhưng Cloud không biết phải làm gì. Anh cảm thấy _hoang mang_ …

Một ý nghĩ ngẫu nhiên chợt xuất hiện, anh lôi PHS của mình ra. Anh ẵm nó trong lòng bàn tay thật lâu, lướt những ngón tay trên mặt vỏ nhựa nhẵn mịn, trước khi quyết định dành hết cam đảm mở nắp nó và gõ một tin nhắn.

**Người gửi: Cloud**

**Chủ đề: (không)**

‘Tôi sắp phát điên rồi hả?”

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Có chuyện gì sao?**

‘Tôi nghĩ đây là lần đầu tiên cậu gửi tin cho tôi trước đấy. Và tôi nghĩ cậu điên sẵn rồi. Phải điên lắm mới làm được mấy trò nguy hiểm đấy.’

**Người gửi: Cloud**

**Chủ đề: (không)**

‘Tôi nghiêm túc đấy. Anh biết mọi chuyện phải không?”

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Ừ tôi biết**

‘Nhưng có một số câu trả lời cậu phải tự mình tìm lấy.’

Anh cau mày. Anh ta chọn _lúc này_ để giữ lại thông tin sao?

**Người gửi: Cloud**

**Chủ đề: (không)**

‘Thật không công bằng. Tôi thậm chí còn không biết anh trông thế nào.’

Sự thật là anh vẫn không biết bất cứ điều gì về Kunsel cả. Không biết anh ta nhìn ra sao. Không biết giọng anh ta nghe thế nào. Anh đã có ý nghĩ gọi số đó vài lần nhưng luôn có khả năng Shinra có thể nghe trộm cuộc gọi của họ - hay thậm chí con mèo Cait Sith đó sẽ nghe thấy.

**Người gửi:** **Kunsel**

**Chủ đề:** **Công bằng thì có liên quan gì đến chuyện này?**

‘Ừ, đúng thật nhỉ? Buồn cười thật, tôi đoán sau khi đã làm tất cả những nghiên cứu đó tôi cảm thấy như mình đã biết cậu rồi. Này, tôi hứa với cậu. Khi nào chuyện này chấm dứt và cậu có thể trở về Midgar, chúng ta sẽ gặp nhau. Đi uống một bữa tại Goblin Bar chẳng hạn. Sẽ tuyệt lắm đấy.’

Cloud cảm thấy dễ chịu bởi lời đề nghị độ một cách khó hiểu. Đây là thứ đáng để mong chờ. Có lẽ nó quá tầm thường với những người khác, nhưng nó làm anh cảm thấy _bình thường_.

Vào lúc này, thế là đủ.

* * *

Anh ra ngoài để gặp những người khác.

Barret khoanh tay trước ngực – hết sức có thể với một cánh tay hiện là khẩu súng máy to đùng. “Thế sao đây?”

Tifa vội vàng trấn an anh. “Cloud, mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi. Tất cả bọn em sẽ ở bên anh.”

Anh ngập ngừng. Anh đã quyết định rồi nhưng…

“Nếu nó phải xảy ra thì nó sẽ  xảy ra,” Barret làu bàu. “Đừng lo về chuyện đấy. Nếu cậu trở lên dở hơi, tôi sẽ đập cái đầu đinh trắng trẻo đó một trận cho cậu trở lại bình thường!”

“…Anh nói đúng,” anh thừa nhận. “Cảm ơn.”

“Đi thôi nào!” Yufffie tuyên bố, vọt đi trước. Vincent lướt theo cô nhóc, có vẻ là đã trúng nhiệm vụ ‘đảm bảo con bé không trộm bất cứ thứ gì quan trọng’ ngày hôm đó.

Khi họ bắt đầu đi theo, PHS của anh lại kêu lên một lần nữa.

**Người gửi:** **Kunsel**

**Chủ đề:** **Chờ đã**

‘Tôi biết là nó rất khó nhưng cậu có thể làm được. Nhân tiện, nếu cậu muốn đi qua Sleeping Forest, thì có món đồ này có thể phản lại ma thuật của vùng đấy, nó gọi là ‘Lunar Harp’. Nghe điên thật nhỉ? Cậu có thể tìm thêm thông tin về nó từ nhà khảo cổ tại Bone Village.’

Cloud khẽ mỉm cười trước tin nhắn. Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi. Kunsel sẽ chống lưng cho anh, kể cả khi đấy là cách cả nửa thế giới.

“Chú mày cười cái gì thế?” Cid lè nhè. “Bạn gái nhắn tin hả?”

“Cái gì?” Tifa ré lên. “Cloud, là thật sao? Còn Aries thì sao?” Phần ‘còn _em_ thì sao’ không hề được nói ra.

Anh đảo mắt, gập nắp PHS lại. “Đi nào. Chúng ta sẽ tới Bone Village.”

“Không phải Sleeping Forest ở bên-” Cid bắt đầu.

“Bone Village.” Cloud lặp lại. Anh không muốn phí thêm một chút thời gian nào nữa.

* * *

Anh ước gì mình chưa bao giờ tới đó.

Cloud nhìn chằm chằm vào PHS của mình, tay anh run rẩy. Các thành viên còn lại của Avalanche đã tản ra khắp Sleeping Forest, tự mình gặm nhấm nỗi đau buồn và tôn trọng mong muốn được ở riêng của anh.

Tuyệt vọng, đưa tay vò tóc.

Một phần trong anh ước gì Kunsel đã biết mọi chuyện, để anh không phải nói với anh ta, để anh không phải viết tin nhắn này. Kunsel luôn luôn biết mọi chuyện mà.

Nhưng không phải việc này. Và Cloud không muốn anh ta biết được nó từ người nào khác. Điều đấ có nghĩa là anh phải gửi nó _bây giờ_ thay vì để sau.

**Người gửi:** **Cloud**

**Chủ đề** **: (không)**

‘Tôi xin lỗi. Tôi không thể giữ cho cô ấy được an toàn.’

* * *

**Người gửi:** **Kunsel**

**Chủ đề:** **Có chuyện gì với Đại Tướng?**

‘Sephiroth thật sự đã trở thành một con quái vật. Giết Tổng Giám Đốc tôi có thể hiểu, nhưng Aeris đã làm gì ai cơ chứ? Bên Wutai thường kể cho trẻ con của họ những câu chuyện khinh khủng về anh ta trước khi ngủ -  rằng nếu nói to tên anh ta, anh ta sẽ chém chết chúng trước khi nói xong. Chúng tôi từng cười và nghĩ đấy chỉ là trò tuyên truyền thôi nhưng giờ tôi tự hỏi liệu đấy có phải là sự thật.’

**Người gửi:** **Kunsel**

**Chủ đề:** **Cậu muốn tôi nói cho họ biết?**

‘Tôi đã không đến gặp mẹ Aeris kể từ khi biết tin – Tôi không nghĩ bà ấy biết đâu. Tôi nghĩ có lẽ cậu muốn làm điều này, nhưng cậu đang cách nừa vòng thế giới. Mai tôi sẽ nói với bà ấy trừ khi cậu về kịp trước tôi. Tôi không nghĩ bà ấy sẽ muốn nghe tin này từ Reeve.’

**Người gửi:** **Kunsel**

**Chủ đề:** **Cậu lại lờ tôi đi hả?**

‘Sephiroth đã nói gì sao? Thôi nào, Cloud. Nói với tôi đi. Nói cho tôi biết điều gì đang làm phiền cậu.’

**Người gửi:** **Kunsel**

**Chủ đề:** **Đi trượt tuyết**

‘Cậu đang ở Icicle Inn đúng không? Đường xuống Glacier nhanh nhất là trượt tuyết. Nó sẽ khiến cậu vui lên đấy. Cậu không thể cứ mãi u buồn được. Aeris sẽ không muốn điều đấy đâu. Và với phản xạ của một SOLDIER, trượt tuyết chỉ là con muỗi. Muốn tôi chỉ cậu mấy chiêu cơ bản không?’

Sau cái chết của Aeris, Kunsel trở nên thông cảm hỗ trợ còn nhiều hơn cả Cloud cảm thấy xứng đáng. Anh ta gửi tin nhắn này đến tin nhắn khác – từ chia buồn cho đến trấn an rằng đây không phải lỗi của anh ngay từ đầu, rồi đến những tin đồn ác hiểm từng nghe được về Sephiroth – thậm chí còn có cả một số tin _khinh khủng_ – rồi vô số những thông tin lặt vặt về Northern Contient và Great Glacier. Gần như không giờ nào trôi qua mà không có môt tin nhắn, gần như thế Kunsel sợ rằng chính _anh_ cũng sẽ biến mất nếu anh không thể bám víu lấy một mối liên lạc liên tục.

Cloud chưa bao giờ giỏi việc trả lời tin nhắn, nhưng giờ đây trong lúc hoang mang, anh dừng hẳn việc nhắn lại. Anh không thể hiểu nổi. Kunsel đã nhờ anh chăm sóc Aeris và anh đã _thất bại_. Kunsel không đòi hỏi gì nhiều nhưng thậm chí anh cũng không thể đáp ứng nổi yêu cầu đơn giản đó.

Chẳng còn điều gì rõ ràng nữa. Anh không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Tất cả những gì anh có thể làm là lê bước tiến về phía trước và bám víu lấy nhiệm vụ của mình, lờ đi toàn bộ những nghi ngờ dần tích tụ trong tâm trí.

Rồi họ vào đến miệng núi lửa và mọi thứ trở lên tồi tệ.

* * *

Một thời gian dài, anh vật vờ giữa cơn mê sảng rực màu xanh ma mị, bị hành hạ bởi những giấc mơ vô nghĩa. Không có gì có thể chạm đến anh.

Trừ việc có những lúc, anh thoảng nghe tiếng bíp khe khẽ.

Tay anh sẽ co giật như muốn đáp lại nhưng anh không hiểu tại sao.

* * *

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Hi vọng cậu sớm khỏe lại**

‘Này, nghe nói cậu đang nằm tại Mideel. Không đúng lúc quá. Shinra đang làm bộ nhưng mọi chuyện đang mất kiểm soát rồi – tôi không biết công ty còn bao nhiêu thời gian nữa, mọi chuyện đã trở lên loạn kể từ lúc Tổng Giám Đốc chết và lũ WEAPON bắt đầu xuất hiện. Scarlett và Heidegger bắt đầu làm bất cứ thứ gì họ muốn. Bọn tôi thật sự rất cần một người có khả năng của First Class lúc này. Nhưng toàn bộ các First Class SOLDIER còn sót lại đã bị gọi về Midgar để bảo vệ một dự án lớn nào đó, mà ngay từ đầu đã không có nhiều người bọn họ rồi.

**Người gửi:** **Kunsel**

**Chủ đề:** **Về SOLDIER**

‘Tiếp tin lúc nãy – cậu biết rồi đấy, SOLDIER đã luôn hiếm hoi. Nhưng giờ nó như bỏ hoang cả rồi. Rất nhiều SOLDIER đã biến mất trong vòng hai năm qua. Có một tin đồn về một chỗ được gọi là ‘Deep Ground’, nhưng tôi không thể tìm được tin gì về nó cả. Nghe đáng ngờ lắm.’

Có thêm vài tin nhắn sau đó – về thông tin vùng Mideel, cập nhật tình hình Shinra, tin mới về các thành viên Avalanche còn lại đang làm kể từ khi anh bị mất ý thức. Bằng cách nào đó chiếc PHS của anh không chỉ sống sót sau khi anh rơi vào Lifestream mà còn tiếp tục nhận tin nhắn suốt thời gian đó. Thậm chí có lẽ còn có cả tin quảng cáo trong đống đấy.

Anh rất may là Tifa đã không đọc nó khi anh bất tỉnh. Hoặc có lẽ cô đã đọc nhưng không muốn anh buồn vì bị tra hỏi khi cuối cùng anh cũng tỉnh lại. Cho dù Cloud đã buồn _sẵn_ rồi – anh chỉ không muốn toàn bộ Avalanche biết điều đó.

**Người gửi:** **Cloud**

**Chủ đề:** **(không)**

‘Tại sao anh không nói với tôi?’

**Người gửi:** **Kunsel**

**Chủ đề:** **Cuối cùng cậu cũng tỉnh rồi à?**

‘Về việc gì?’

**Người gửi:** **Cloud**

**Chủ đề:** **(không)**

‘Về Zack. Về chuyện tôi chưa bao giờ là SOLDIER.’

**Người gửi:** **Kunsel**

**Chủ đề:** **Mừng cậu đã về**

‘Vậy là cuối cùng cậu cũng trở lại là chính mình? Đúng là tin tốt. Tôi biết cậu đang nghĩ gì, đừng lo về chuyện đấy. Zack không phải là người thấy phiền vì chuyện như thế đâu. Dù tôi có thắc mắc vì sao cậu lại có toàn bộ ký ức của cậu ấy. Tôi nghĩ nó liên quan đến cách Genesis tạo ra đám bản sao đấy hồi đại đào ngũ. Xin lỗi vì đã không nó sớm hơn. Tôi không nghĩ cậu sẽ tin tôi.’

Giờ thì nó làm mọi chuyện trở lên rõ ràng hơn. Tin nhắn đầu tiên Kunsel đã gửi cho anh. Cách anh ta biết Aeris. Tại sao anh ta lại giúp anh. Suốt thời gian đó, anh ta đã dạy anh những điều bất cứ SOLDIER nào cũng _nên_ biết, lấp đầy nhưng khoảng trống kiến thức mà kí ức trộm được của Zack không thể làm được. ANh tự hỏi liệu những người trong Avalanche có sẵn sàng tin anh thực sự là một cựu SOLDIER nếu không phải nhờ sự hướng dẫn thường trực của Kunsel.

**Người gửi: Kusel**

**Chủ đề: Nhân tiện**

‘Lời hứa vẫn được giữ nguyên. Sau vụ này chúng ta sẽ đi nhậu với nhau. Tôi muốn được gặp Cloud Strife thật.”

Đây là lời trấn an cuối cùng mà Cloud cần. _Anh đã_ thay đổi nhưng không cần thay đổi điều gì khác.

* * *

“Chú mày chả thay đổi lắm đâu,” Cid cáu kỉnh nhận xét. “Vẫn có cái khả năng nhìn trước mọi việc ghê người ấy.”

Cloud đảo viên materia màu vàng trong lòng bàn tay. W-Item. Nỗi lo đồ dự trữ của họ cuối cùng cũng chấm dứt.

“Có vẻ là chuyến đi xuống đường hầm xe lửa này rất đáng giá,” Vicent đồng tình một cách vô cảm. Anh ta ném cho Cloud một _cái nhìn_ mà cố tình lờ đi.

“Tiếp tục đến Tổng hành dinh của Shinra thôi,” anh nói thế và quay trở về hướng họ đi tới và trở ra qua mạng lưới đường ngầm dưới lòng đất  một cách yên bình nhờ sự hướng dẫn hoàn hảo của Kunsel.

Mọi chuyện sau khi anh thức dậy đã diễn ra quá nhanh. Họ đã phá hủy con tàu ngầm chứa Huge materia. Họ ra ngoài không gian. Họ học được về Holy và trở về Ancient City. Và giờ họ trở lại Midgar, cố gắng để cản âm mưu mới nhất của Shinra trước khi chúng trở lên còn nguy hiểm _hơn_ với Planet khiến mọi chuyện xảy ra theo đúng ý Sephiroth.

Avalanche đã chiến đấu với vài SOLDIER trên đường làm việc đó, nhưng Cloud đã luôn để ý xem có dấu hiệu gì của Kunsel – không phải là anh nhận ra được nhưng chắc chắn là sẽ có dấu hiệu nhận biết gì đó. Họ mới chỉ gặp phải First Class tại Midgar – mà Kunsel nói anh ta là Second Class. Như thế là tốt nhất - Barret hẳn sẽ cố bắn chết anh ta và rồi Cloud sẽ phải rơi vào tình huống khó xử khi cố giải thích vì sao thả người SOLDIER đó đi là tốt nhất cho Avalanche.

* * *

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Thật nhẹ nợ**

‘Nghe bảo cậu giết Hojo rồi. Là một nhà khoa học mà lão gây lắm chuyện thế không biết. Tôi đoán rốt cuộc lão chỉ theo phe Sephiroth mà thôi. Là vì lòng kiêu hãnh với tạo vật của mình hay là còn gì khác? Tôi không rõ liệu chúng ta có bao giờ hiểu nổi.’

  **Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Shinra đã hết cách rồi**

‘Tổng Giám Đốc đã phải vào viện. Scarllet và Heidegger đã biến mất. Shinra giờ đã thành vô dụng và Meteor vẫn đang rơi xuống. Cậu thì sao, Cloud? Cậu định làm gì?’

Đây là một câu hỏi rất hay.

“Meteor chuẩn bị rơi trong vòng…” Cloud khẽ nói.

“Bảy ngày nữa,” Nanaki đáp thêm cho anh. “Ông nói thế.”

Cloud gật đầu, cẩn thận cất PHS đi. “Red XIII..cậu có muốn gặp lại mọi người ở Cosmo Canyon không?”

Nanaki im lặng rồi cuối cùng thú nhận, “…Có.”

“Còn Barret. Anh muốn gặp lại Marlene phải không?”

“Đừng hỏi tôi điều đấy.”

Cloud khoanh tay lại ra quyết định. “Chúng ta sẽ đánh thắng Sephiroth. Nếu chúng ta không giải phóng sức mạnh của Holy trong vòng bảy ngày…sẽ không còn gì cho chúng ta bảo vệ nữa. Và nếu chúng ta không thắng thì cũng chả khác gì chết cả. Chỉ là đi sớm hơn mấy người khác vài ngày thôi.”

Giờ thì họ đã không còn gì để mất.

* * *

 

Mọi người rời khỏi airship không lâu sau đó, chỉ có anh và Tifa ở lại. Lát sau, phía dưới những vì sao, khi Tifa dựa vào vai anh ngủ, PHS của vang lên bíp bíp. Cloud mở nó, cẩn thận không đánh thức cô.

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Đến Northern Crater hả?**

‘Nghe như giờ cậu là hi vọng cuối cùng của chúng ta. Không có nhiều thông tin về Northern Carter nhưng cậu sẽ muốn mang theo Morph và Enemy Skill materia. Có đám quái vật rất nguy hiểm ở trên đấy – Cậu có thể lấy được thứ gì đó hữu dụng từ chúng. Tôi sẽ gửi tất cả những thông tin tôi tìm được.

Cloud nhìn đám gửi kèm một cách ngờ vực. Kiểu ‘không có nhiều dữ liệu’ của Kunsel không thật sự giống  mọi người cho lắm. Nhưng mà anh vẫn biết ơn vì nó. Chiến đấu chống lại Sephiroth đã rất khó chưa kể đến việc phải đối chọi với đám quái vật không rõ thông tin. 

**Người gửi: Cloud**

**Chủ đề: (không)**

‘Cảm ơn vì mọi chuyện

Nó dường như quá ít ỏi so với tất cả những sự giúp đỡ anh nhận được nhưng anh không thể cứ xông vào Northern Carter mà không nói _bất cứ điều gì_ cả.

PHS của anh lại kêu lên. Tifa cựa mình nhưng không thức dậy.

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Đừng nhắc đến nó.**

‘Chỉ cần đảm bảo là cậu sẽ sống sót trở về, được không? Chúng ta vẫn  phải đi uống với nhau đó. Chúng ta sẽ ăn mứng việc cậu cứu Planet. Đấy là một lời hứa.”

Suýt nữa thì Cloud đã gửi thêm tin đáp lại, để chỉ ra _anh_ chưa từng đồng ý hứa bất cứ điều gì, nhưng rồi chỉ hậm hực rồi bắt đầu cập nhật thông tin về đám quái vật, cố giữ nụ cười chực nở trên môi suốt thời gian đấy.

* * *

‘Chúng ta không còn nhiều thời gian nữa,” Tifa nói, cắn môi nhìn vào những hang động hiểm trở phía trên. “Anh chắc chúng ta có hể tìm được Sephiroth trước khi quá muộn không?”

“Đương nhiên là chúng ta có thể rồi. Ta có tay SOLDIER thần thánh này cơ mà,” Cid cau có, dập tắt điếu thuốc và nâng cây Venus Gospel  của anh – cái họ chỉ có thể tìm được sau khi Kunsel đã mách anh về tay cơ khí trong Rocket Town – lên vai. “Oi, đừng có nhìn cái PHS đấy nữa để đi thôi. Trên này thì làm gì có sóng…”

Đó là sự thật. Cloud kiểm tra PHS của mình một lần nữa trước khi họ tiến vào nhưng tất cả những gì anh có trong hộp tin là một mẩu tin cụt ngủn.

**Người gửi: Kunsel**

**Chủ đề: Hãy trở thành một anh hung**

*Tin nhắn bị mất trong quá trình gửi.”

“Phải rồi,” anh nói. “Chuồn thôi,”

* * *

Họ tiêu diệt Sephiroth và trở về Midgar vừa lúc để thấy dòng Lifestream phun lên bảo vệ Planet. Các lò phản ứng bị hư hại nặng nề. Cả thành phố chìm vào bóng tối. Nhưng đến cuối, Planet sống sót. Cuộc sống lại có thể tiếp tục.

* * *

Mất năm ngày sau khi Meteor rơi để Reeve có thể vực tháp thông tin trở lại hoạt động.

**Người gửi: Cloud**

**Chủ đề: (không)**

‘Kunsel. Bọn tôi thắng rồi. Nhưng chắc là anh đã biết thừa rồi phải không?’

**Người gửi: Cloud**

**Chủ đề: (không)**

‘Shinra đã sụp đổ, Sephiroth cũng đã bị đánh bại. Hứa là hứa. Ta cuối cùng cũng có thể đi uống với nhau một bữa. Tifa chuẩn bị mở lại quán Seventh Heaven mới. Bữa nào anh nên ghé qua thử.

**Người gửi: Cloud**

**Chủ đề: (không)**

‘Tôi không nhận được tin gì về anh. Anh có thoát khỏi Midgar an toàn không?’

**Người gửi: Cloud**

**Chủ đề: (không)**

‘…Kunsel?’

**Author's Note:**

> Lúc đầu mình định dịch tên các địa danh ra tiếng Việt rồi mình nhận ra sẽ không mấy người biết nó là gì. Nhưng nếu mọi người thấy nên dịch thì báo để sửa lại ha.


End file.
